


Love At First Touch

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cursed Dean Winchester, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rape, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean gets cursed by a witch. Now he has to be careful who he touches.-This will be a multi-part series with multiple relationships featuring Dean. Tags and warnings will be added as the story continues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-part series with multiple relationships featuring Dean. Tags and warnings will be added as the story continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with a witch, he finds out what curse was put on him when Sam wants to have sex.

Dean strained in his spot, frozen under the witch's spell. He couldn't move a single muscle, glaring at the witch with a look that could kill if it were possible. But the witch only smiled, showing off her pearly whites as she laughed at the older Winchester. She moved closer to him, her laughter slowing down as she reached him. She caressed his face gently, Dean trying to pull away from her, but forgot he was incapable of doing that.

The witch said nothing as she admired Dean's frozen form, her eyes searching his for something and then smiling widely as if she found it. "Winchester." It wasn't a question, the witch knew who he was. She stepped away from him, frowning a little bit, but her eyes showed the opposite of the sadness expressing on her face. "I know I'm going to lose because the Winchesters win everything, right?"

Dean grunted, the only noise he could make at the moment. His eyes wandered the room, waiting for Sam to burst into the room and save him like always. It seemed like his brother was running a little late, so he just had to keep the witch talking... which would be easier if he could talk, too.

The frown melted into a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I could have a little fun with you while we wait for your brother to save the day." She giggled as she walked over to her table of ingredients, Dean managing to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. She was taking her time. Does she know exactly when Sam's going to save him? If she does, she's taking advantage of every moment.

Dean watched with even more confusion as she started to throw ingredients into the bowl. To him, they were just random ingredients, but to her, they were precisely what she needed for this to work. She glanced at Dean out of the corner of her eye as she added the last ingredient. She mixed it together in her little bowl and brought the stuff over to him.

He clenched his jaw as he took a peek at the mysterious, hot pink liquid in the bowl. "You're being ridiculous," she declared, rolling her eyes, but that small, sinister smile has yet to fade away from her face. "It's not going to kill you. I'm not stupid. If you die, you're just going to come back. I've heard the stories."

She gripped his chin tightly, Dean partly surprised at her strong grip. He tried to fight with all his might as she forced his mouth open, tilted his head up, and poured the juice right down his throat. He choked a bit, but was forced to swallow it. She immediately released him as she mumbled something under her breath, Dean too busy freaking out in his mind to try to hear what she was saying.

"See? That wasn't so hard." She laughed as she walked away from him, Dean straightening his form as he felt a warm sensation throughout his entire body. Before he could ask a question, the door to the room was kicked open and the sound of a gun firing ricochet off the walls. The witch was dead, Sam had saved the day, and everything was okay.

Or was it?

"So, she didn't do anything to you that whole time?" Sam questioned as they loaded into the Impala, glancing at his brother warily.

"No," Dean assured him, tricking him with a feigned smile. "But what the hell took you so long, anyway?" He started the car up and began the drive back to the motel room.

Sam sighed heavily. "You don't even want to know."

Dean shook his head at his brother's words, deciding that it wasn't really worth getting into an argument. He still couldn't help but wonder what the witch made him drink. He didn't feel any different. Actually, he felt a hell of a lot better, a little more alive than he did five minutes ago.

As they pulled off onto a back road, Dean's fake smile grew to be real as he looked over at his brother. "Hey, why don't we get some burgers?" He slapped his brother's arm, but the instant he did, he felt Sam tense under his touch. Dean casually drew his hand away from his brother and cleared his throat, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to cast a glance at him just in time to see him put his hands near his crotch as if he were hiding a hard-on. Dean shook it off, deciding the two of them were better off getting some sleep over some food.

Dean cut the engine of the car after pulling into the motel parking lot, yawning tiredly as he opened the door. He noted that Sam had been quiet the rest of the ride, figuring he was just tired as he made his way to the motel room.

Sam cleared his throat as Dean pushed the door open. "I'm just gonna hit the shower," he mumbled, bumping into Dean as he hurried past him. The second Sam touched Dean, though, his steps faltered.

"You alright, Sammy?"

Sam released a little noise when his name rolled off Dean's tongue, the younger Winchester clearing his throat as he turned to look at his brother, plastering a wide, fake smile on his face. "I'm fine."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at the solid bulge beneath his pants Sam wasn't even trying to hide. Dean looked back at Sam with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk. "I understand," he said. "Go take your shower."

Dean released a chuckle as Sam made a beeline for the bathroom, the door not even fully closed as Sam started unbuckling his belt. Sam released a sigh as he clicked the door shut with his body as his hands worked to grasp his dick desperately, locking his jaw in anger as he seemed to struggle to unbutton his jeans.

He couldn't help but release a heavy moan as his dick sprang free from his denim restraints, hissing as he wrapped a hand around his sensitive cock. Sam didn't have the energy to pretend to shower by turning the water on, his mind only focused on his throbbing dick. He ran his hand over it, pumping his hips to the rhythm of his hand. Sam bit his lip as he laid his head back against the door, his eyes fluttering closed.

He moaned against his lips as his come launched itself away from him, spraying the floor with his juices as his pumping slowed. Even as his orgasm washed out of him, he wanted more. His dick remained as hard as it was before, only now processing that the whole time he was jacking off, he was thinking about Dean.

The second he thought his brother's name, his dick throbbed harder. There's no way Sam wanted Dean like that, but he did. And he felt like it was the only way he was going to be able to get rid of his hard-on. Now, how was he able to convince his own brother to fuck him?

Stripping the rest of his dirty, sweaty clothes off of his body, he sucked in a deep breath and left the bathroom after fishing his phone out of his pocket, his rock hard dick swaying back and forth as he walked towards his bed.

"Whoa, dude!" Dean covered his eyes when he spotted a naked Sam, eyebrows furrowed in half confusion, half annoyance. "What? You couldn't get off in the bathroom?" He scoffed as Sam pretended to ignore him, looking at his phone. Dean licked his lips and found himself moving his hand up an inch to get a look at Sam's dick. And then he remembered his morals and moved his hand back down despite his dick throbbing a bit in his pants.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dean, seeing exactly what he had just done. Maybe it was the lack of sex the two of them had these past few months, hell, years, but the other one seemed ripe for the taking and Dean just didn't want to admit it. "Come on, Dean," Sam said, a bit frustrated. He placed his phone down and looked at his brother to see his hand still covering his lower half as he maintained eye contact. Sam's insides twisted at Dean's face, picturing his body naked made his dick twitch. "We need to release some tension. Let's just do it this once and we'll never have to do it again."

Dean looked at his brother as if he were completely bonkers. But then he licked his lips again and took another peek at his brother's cock and knew that Sam wasn't the only one that was crazy.

"Fine," Dean declared, giving in, "just this once, but nothing intimate. Handjobs and blowjobs only"

Sam nodded as Dean got out of bed and started stripping his clothes, Sam instantly throwing himself at his brother the second he was naked.

Dean wasn't as hard as Sam was, but he knew that could change.

Sam wrapped his lips around the tip of Dean's limp shaft, already feeling it grow harder as Sam sucked on it, pushing it deeper into his throat until his nose touched the bottom of Dean's stomach. Dean didn't bother stopping the moan coming out of the back of his throat, leaning his head back against the mattress as he let Sam do his thing, his eyes closing in peace.

Sam looked up at Dean to see his eyes closed, Sam sucking him off a bit more until he was satisfied with the hardness of Dean's dick. His mouth made a popping noise as he brought his mouth up, a smile crawling on Dean's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. "Just keep-" The sentence got caught in the back of Dean's throat the second he felt the tip of his dick pushing against Sam's entrance. His eyes shot wide open as his hands instinctively flew upwards to stop Sam from sinking onto him, but Sam was quick to fight his hands. "Impatient, Sammy. This wasn't part of the-"

Dean's words trailed off in a moan as Sam quickly bottomed out, his thirst for Dean's dick overcoming the pain of the foreign object in his ass. Sam immediately started bouncing, rubbing himself off as Dean's pants reached his ears. The adrenaline rushed through Sam as he worked harder, silently wanting Dean to take over the work, but knew beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean panted in half anger, half desire. "Shit. You're a naughty man." 

"I just wanted you," Sam confessed, Dean eyeing him with a "what the fuck?" look. "I wanted to be in you. Or you in me. I don't know, Dean, but I just couldn't satisfy the boner I had because I just wanted you."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as Sam kept riding him, placing his hands on his chest as he lifted his face towards the ceiling. Dean watched as Sam's face fell into one of content. And then he remembered Sam acting strange whenever Dean touched him in the car. He was hiding a hard-on. But Dean had patted Sam on the shoulder multiple times, why was today any different?

Suddenly, his insides felt warm, a familiar feeling. And then the witch's words echoed in his mind, how she could have some fun before she died. Dean's touch made Sam hard for him. He wondered if that was for everybody.

He was brought back to the real world as Sam started to slow down, clear exhaustion on his face. If fucking him is what Sam wanted, then maybe that's how he'll get over the little spell he's under right now. 

Dean pushed Sam back hard, his dick popping out of his ass as he fell back onto the bed. Sam started to protest, his face contorting to desire and need for Dean, but was quickly silenced as Dean pulled Sam's legs apart and aimed his dick at the entrance of Sam's ass once more. Dean didn't hesitate, pushing forward and bottoming out, but only for a second.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud as Dean quickly wanted to get this over with, his brother moaning filled the air as Dean softly grunted. 

"Yes, Dean," Sam begged, his eyes going to the back of his head when Dean gripped onto Sam's cock tightly, jerking it as he slammed his dick into him. "Fuck. This is amazing."

Dean blocked out Sam's words as he continued smashing his brother, his body telling him that he was close to his climax. Dean jerked off Sam faster, wanting him to release his load at the same time as he quickly pulled out of Sam's ass.

He placed his cock against Sam's and jerked them both off at the same time, moaning in sync with him. Sam balled the covers into his fist, letting Dean know that he was probably just as close as he was.

Sam started to get louder, so Dean quickly placed his free hand over his mouth to shut him up. They made eye contact as they came at the same time, their juices mixing together as they landed on Sam's chest. Dean grunted softly as he released his load, slowing his hand movement as their dicks sputtered their last come before Dean peeled himself away from his brother.

He watched as Sam looked down at his chest, digging a finger through the puddle and scooping it into his mouth. Dean immediately made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, feeling a bit sick from the sight of Sam chowing down on his come.

When the morning came, Dean woke up to Sam walking out of the shower. The younger Winchester smiled at Dean when they made eye contact.

"Morning," Sam stated.

Dean watched him carefully as he finished his packing, eyebrows furrowed. "Are we not going to talk about last night?"

Sam continued his movement but glanced at Dean with confusion. "What? The witch?" He shook his head. "She didn't have anybody else. She was a loner."

"No," Dean stated, causing Sam to stop packing to fully look at his brother. "I'm talking about after the witch."

Sam tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head. "Did you go out drinking when I went to bed?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam blew some air out of his mouth as he placed his hands on his hips. "We got back from the hunt and then I went to bed." He shrugged. "Are you sure the witch didn't do anything to you? You two were alone for plenty of time."

When Dean shook his head, Sam resumed his packing.

Sam didn't remember, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing.


	2. Rowena MacLeod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Rowena for help on this curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi-part series with multiple relationships featuring Dean. Tags and warnings will be added as the story continues.

Dean released a heavy breath before rapping his knuckles lightly against the door in front of him. He cleared his throat, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for the door to open. While he waited, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Sam, his stomach twisting as he remembered the need in Sam's eyes, the touch, the heat. He felt sick to his stomach, knowing he's the only one who's going to remember what had happened that night.

The door opened, knocking Dean out his thoughts as he made eye contact with the witch in front of him, a smile crawling on her face as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, well," Rowena stated, leaning against the opened door, "if it isn't Dean Winchester. You know, when I got your call, I was a wee bit surprised."

"Just let me in, Rowena," Dean declared, a bit annoyed as the witch toyed with him. He couldn't force his way through, knowing he couldn't touch her in any way. "I explained this over the phone. You do know how to help me, right?"

Rowena's smile faded away into anger as she said, "I am the smartest, oldest witch to have ever walked this earth, Dean Winchester, of course I know how to help you." She stormed away from him, further into her apartment. Dean followed her, closing the door behind him.

He sat back as she worked through her books, pulling out his phone whenever he heard it buzz to ignore the incoming call from his brother. He left Sam at the bunker when they got home, waiting until Sam went off to bed to call the witch. Sam woke up earlier than he thought, thinking he'd get home just when he actually woke up. Now he's going to have to explain where he went, so he started racking his brain off with ideas of what seems reasonable.

"So, how did you figure out you had this spell?" Dean's eyes narrowed as Rowena's voice cut through the silence, a small smirk on her face as she glanced at him. "Obviously the witch you killed didn't tell you what it was. You had to find out the hard way. Who was it?"

"Nobody," Dean stated, rolling his eyes as the witch laughed. "Just find the cure."

Rowena turned back to her books, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, dearie, but I can't find anything about this spell." She closed the book in her hands and stood up, turning to look at the Winchester. "I'm going to need more time."

Dean walked towards her, standing in front of her within a few strides as anger contorted his face. "We don't have more time, Rowena," Dean declared. "This spell needs to go or..."

Rowena raised an eyebrow as Dean trailed off, taking a step back from her as a smile crawled onto her face once again. "Or what, Winchester?"

"What do you want, Rowena?" he demanded. "The Book of the Damned? You got it."

Her smile grew wider as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's all it took? Well, I would've given you a curse a long time ago. Fine, I'll look harder. In the meantime, Dean, make yourself at home." Absentmindedly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean didn't really think anything of it. She slowly pulled away from Dean, her eyes widening as her breath caught in her throat. "Or, we could find another way to pass the time."

Dean looked at Rowena, finally processing the fact that she touched him as she started inching closer and closer to him. He didn't have time to react before the back of his legs hit something, causing him to fall backward onto the couch. Rowena was on top of him within seconds, a giggle escaping her as she traced his jaw with her fingernail. Dean couldn't help but whimper as her other hand rubbed his cock through the fabric containing it. Dean had an idea of how the spell worked. They make physical contact with him and they have this desire to fuck until they do, but he's not sure what happens if he refrains from it.

However, he doesn't want to find out with Rowena. He figured that he could either accept this as is or she could use her magic to lock him into place as she has her way with him.

He preferred the former.

Dean was quick to strip her from her clothes, Rowena giggling excitedly as he flipped her around, pinning her to the couch. He remembered his time with Sam, how he just wanted Dean inside of him as quickly as possible. Maybe if he just did that to get it over with, then...

Dean gasped as Rowena seemed to have moved off the couch while he was thinking, the witch unbuckling his pants and bringing out his already hard dick. Dean melted into her as she took his entire length all the way into the back of her throat, pulling out and bringing it back in again. Dean found himself running his hands through her vibrant red hair, pulling her towards him as his eyes went into the back of his head. He couldn't lie to himself, this felt so much better than fucking his brother.

"Fuck, Rowena," he breathed, the witch looking up at him as she continued taking his dick into her mouth. He started moving his hips, holding her head tightly as he was desperate to get as deep into her as she could, listening to her gag and moan at the same time.

He pulled out, letting her breathe as she used her hand. She licked her lips, she moved to sit back onto the couch, lifting her legs as Dean eyed her. He cleared his throat, realizing that this was his chance to get this over with.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, Rowena watching him with hungry eyes as she fingered herself. She released a moan as he penetrated her, bottoming out and sitting there for a moment, letting her walls squeeze him. He pulled out when she started moving her hips in urgency, slamming back in and letting her screams move his hips. 

He grunted as he pulled his pants down all the way to give him freedom, not stopping the rhythm. She wrapped her legs around him, fingering herself as pleasure washed over her entire body. One of Dean's hands instinctively went to one of her breasts, squeezing it as she moaned.

The faster he gets this over with, the fast she could work on a cure.

"Yes, Dean," Rowena begged, laughing wildly as he unwrapped her legs from around him to push them into the air, giving him a better view of him and her being as one. He squeezed her legs tightly, a low growl building up in his throat as he found himself becoming a bit possessive. "Harder, Dean Winchester."

He listened, slamming into her harder as the sound of skin against skin became louder, but not as loud as her panting and his grunting. He rested her legs on his shoulders as he leaned forward, looking into the witch's eye as he moved his hips faster.

She left her pussy to coddle his face in between her hands, her juices wiped off onto his face as she pulled him closer to connect his lips to hers in a sloppy, needy kiss. He broke the kiss to rest his chin against his shoulder. He moaned along with her, her fingernails digging into his back as she screamed out his name.

Dean stood up as he felt himself starting to slow down, pulling his dick out to finish himself off, but Rowena quickly moved in front of his dick in time to catch his come into her mouth, some getting onto her face, but she was fine with it.

She licked her lips and looked up at Dean, a smirk on her face as she said, "That was fun." She stood up and strutted off into the other room, Dean watched her naked body disappear.

He was relieved that she wasn't going to remember this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have someone you want to see Dean end up within this story, drop a comment with the character's name. All characters in or related to Supernatural welcomed.


	3. OC: Seth and Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Rowena's, Dean bumps into a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> This chapter contains rape.

Dean left Rowena's behind the second she disappeared into the other room. He walked down the vacant street that night, thoughts running through his mind as he tried to figure out a way to get rid of this curse.

He was so distracted that he didn't see the couple walking in front of him. Bumping into a woman, he offered a mumbled apology and continued walking. Until he realized what had just happened, he stopped walking to turn and look at the couple, seeing the woman walking towards him with a grin as the man looked confused and angry at the same time.

"Hey, handsome," the woman said, her smile widening as Dean groaned unexpectantly as her hand cupped his balls.

"Hey!" the man yelled, walking towards Dean with anger in his steps. "What the hell, man!" He pulled his girlfriend off of Dean and grabbed Dean's shirt, lifting his hand up in a fist.

Dean closed his eyes and waited for the punch he feels like he deserves, but when it didn't come, he opened his eyes to look at the baffled man in front of him. It seemed like he was trying to fight the effects of the spell, slowly releasing Dean's shirt as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Dean figured this was the best time to run, slowly backing away as he watched the man with a close eye, but somebody from behind him prevented him from getting very far.

"Let's have some fun," the woman pleaded, grabbing Dean's shoulders and placing her chin one of them. "Please, Seth, baby."

The man, who was fighting the spell, looking at his girlfriend and seemed to instantly lose that fight. A smile crawled onto his face as he took a step forward. "I've never wanted a man as much as I want you," he said, looking over Dean's shoulder once more. "C'mon, Liz, let's get somewhere a little bit more private."

Liz guided Dean towards the closest alley, Seth following close behind. Dean's mind raced to figure a way out of this, his eyes traveling as Liz pushed him away from her into the alley, Dean stumbling to his knees at the sudden force.

"Already on his knees," Seth said, chuckling as he placed a strong hand on top of Dean's head, forcing him to stay on the ground. "Someone's almost as excited as we are, baby girl."

Dean felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he looked up to see Seth's waist right in front of him, using his free hand to unbuckle his belt and whip out his hard cock.

"Don't hog him, Seth," Liz begged, appearing next to Seth already naked from head to toe. Dean didn't have time to process how she got undressed so fast before Seth was already slamming his cock into Dean's mouth, hitting the back of his throat with a force that caused Dean to gag. But that didn't make Seth pull out, it only made him move his hips with a moan.

But Liz was getting impatient, hopping up and down in her spot next to Seth as she watched her boyfriend get his dick sucked. She pushed him away from Dean within seconds, Seth letting out an angry grunt as Dean took the opportunity to catch his breath, coughing.

Liz pushed him back, forcing him on his back. She was already working on his pants, pulling them down to reveal the softness of his cock. She purred at the rod, her hand wrapping around it slowly as she tried her best to enjoy this moment, but Dean could see the impatient look in her eye as she brought her lips to the tip of his dick.

Soon, the view of Liz taking his cock was obscured by Seth, stepping over him to position his own dick over his mouth. Dean used his hands to prevent Seth from penetrating him once more, but Seth grabbed Dean's clenched jaw in a strong grip. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, man," Seth warned.

He felt himself moan, a wave of ecstasy wash over him as Liz continued sucking his dick. He lost the strength in his arms, letting Seth's dick fly into his mouth when he opened it to release a moan. 

"That's right, bitch," Seth said in between his teeth, smiling as he fucked Dean's face with no mercy. "Take this dick."

Dean's eyes widened, a moan muffled by Seth's dick built up in his throat as he felt a different feeling on his own cock. He felt Liz bottom out, listening to her release a scream of pleasure as she let herself go wild on Dean's dick.

"Oh, baby," Liz moaned, laughing. "His dick is so much better than yours!"

Seth stood up, removing his dick from Dean's mouth and letting him breathe.

Dean closed his eyes as his hands instinctively went to Liz's hips, providing support as she hopped up and down on his dick. A grunt came out of his throat as he felt his legs being moved to the side. Dean screamed, not in pleasure when he felt the tip of Seth's dick push against his hole.

"No, please!" Dean begged, but a moan cut him off as Liz continued riding him, squeezing her thighs tightly as laughter escaped the back of her throat. "Please, I- Fuck."

Seth bottomed out within seconds, not giving Dean any time to get used to the foreign object in his ass as he had already started thrusting his hips back and forth while his girl rode him. Dean was mixed with pain and pleasure, tears slowly crawling down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands slowly falling off of Liz.

He couldn't help but moan as he released a load into Liz, huffing as he figured that that would be enough for her, but she kept bouncing. And Seth kept thrusting. Soon, Dean was cumming twice as Seth released his own load into him.

As they both peeled themselves off of him, they pulled their clothes on and left him lying there. And all Dean wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.


	4. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Dean on the side of the road in an Impala that's out of gas.

Dean walked down the street, his clothes were disheveled, and his eyes unblinking. His hands shook as he made his way to the Impala, loading into the car and driving off. He didn't go back to the bunker, but he didn't know where he was going. He just kept driving and driving until he ran out of gas, pulling off to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. He remained in the car, staring ahead, not moving a muscle as flashbacks swam through his head of Seth and Liz.

He didn't even flinch when he heard a voice behind him.

"Dean?"

It was Castiel.

"Sam's worried about you."

Dean blinked but said nothing. 

"What's wrong?" The angel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and they both felt it. Dean felt safe and comfortable with Castiel in the backseat while Castiel felt a throbbing in his pants. However, he didn't remove his hand from Dean. Dean never really knew how much he wanted the angel until now, but the rape was still fresh in his mind. He doesn't think he's comfortable doing anything with Castiel, curse or not.

Dean didn't tell Castiel about the rape, he just didn't say anything. The two sat in the Impala, unspoken, but the longer Castiel left his hand on Dean's shoulder, the more he felt his dick harden in his pants. Eventually, his rod was sticking straight up with the exception of his pants. He let go of Dean's shoulder so he could unbuckle himself, releasing the hard shaft.

Dean looked back to see Castiel looking at his dick in confusion, curious as to why it was standing up. "You're turned on," Dean declared. "That's what happens when you're horny. Your dick gets hard."

"How do I-" The angel was cut off when Dean opened the car door, moving over when he loaded into the backseat next to Castiel. "What are you-" He was interrupted when Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel's dick, hissing at the touch. He covered his mouth when he moaned, embarrassed that he was making a noise, but Dean said nothing as he continued to jerk him off.

Dean was too scared to bring the dick into his mouth to give the angel a feeling of something different, so he stuck with the handjob.

"I... want more," Castiel whispered, noticing Dean's dick was getting hard, too. "Can I have..." He trailed off as he pulled his pants down the rest of the way, laying on his back as Dean watched him with no emotion. "Please."

Dean knew what he was asking for, looking down at his pants as Castiel opened himself for the hunter. His heart was fast in his chest, but he knew that the only way for Castiel to get over this feeling is to fuck him. Was he willing to retrigger the rape in his head to help Castiel?

Yeah.

Dean pulled his dick out of his pants and pushed against the entrance to Castiel's hole, the angel's moan filling the quiet car as Dean slowly bottomed out, something Seth didn't give to him as Dean settled inside of Castiel, letting him get used to the foreign object inside of his ass until the angel was the one that was moving his hips.

He pulled out and slammed back in. Castiel moaned loudly as Dean fucked him, Dean leaning over Castiel's body so his chin rested on the angel's shoulder. Castiel breathed into Dean's ear as he wrapped his arms around Dean, bringing him closer to his body tightly. Tears fell out of Dean's eyes, silently sobbing as he fucked Castiel.

He released his load into the angel and pulled out, peeling himself away from Castiel immediately. He loaded out of the car as he pulled his pants back up.

Dean knew the angel was going to forget about this all soon. In the meantime, Dean pulled out his cellphone to call for assistance with his car.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have someone you want to see Dean end up within this story, drop a comment with the character's name. All characters in or related to Supernatural welcomed.


End file.
